Conventionally, there have been proposed various switching regulators that perform switching based on the output of a hysteresis comparator (for example, see patent document 1 below). Such a switching regulator includes a smoothing circuit for smoothing a signal corresponding to the switching operation of a switching element to generate the output voltage of the switching regulator. The smoothing circuit generally includes an inductor and a capacitor.
Patent document 1: JP-U-H06-013387 (FIG. 1)